Exquisite Night
by lexii.ft.sandyy
Summary: Edward and Bella spent a few days alone. LEMON FILLED. One Shot. First fanfic story. R&R please.


Edward and I were sitting on our bed, I was thinking how he used to say he loved me, well he just said it 2 seconds ago, it seems he has changed his mind

Edward and I were sitting on our bed, I was thinking how he used to say he loved me, well he just said it 2 seconds ago, and it seems he has changed his mind. Ever since I became a vampire he hasn't looked at me the same, there's inside of me telling me he liked me better when I was human, when I was all squishy an what not. At that thought I took my hand that was wrapped around his waist to poke my self in the stomach, it didn't hurt but I could feel it, it wasn't squishy.

"What are you doing, love?" Edward asked, out of curiosity.

"Nothing…" I mumbled, if I told him he wouldn't be happy that I ever doubted his love for me.

"Bella, I can't read your mind, but I'm not blind. What's bothering you so much?" he said, while massaging my hip.

"Edward…" I started, "do you love me?" I questioned, looking away from him, suddenly I was sitting upright and he was sitting the same, in front of me.

"Bella, the word Love is an understatement, you are my world, my life" he chuckled "my death" he corrected.

"Edward, do you love me the same as you did when I was human?" I asked, I was honestly curious, I really wanted to know.

"No" he replied, that made me look up at him, he was looking at his hands, and then I saw his golden eyes stare up at me through his thick lashes. He was smiling a devilish smile that would knock the breath out of anyone. "More then before, because now I can do this…"

"Do what my love?" I asked him without delay. I probably knew the answer but I just want to have some stupidity in me.

"C'mon Bella. Don't act stupid. I know you know perfectly well what it is." Edward replied with his crooked smile. The smile that made me fall in love with him.

I knew that we could make love…right here right now. Since everyone went hunting, I'm sure Edward and I will have peace here in his room. His cool, soft lips pressed against mine, trailing down to my neck. His lips was finding an entrance to my mouth and with no delay, he kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss and started to moan as his hands quickly unbuttoned my blouse. His hand fell to feel the back of my thighs and he grabbed my ass in excitement.

"Oh Bella…" Edward moaned as I felt his erection against my hips.

"I want you so bad Edward. I want you in me." I let out a gasp as I said it.

We fell on the bed seconds later, he was on top of me. Now, I realize that we still had too much clothing on to do what we want. Slowly, he unhooked my bra while kissing me with no intent to stop. He threw my blue lacey bra to aside and started sucking on my nipple. I moaned and gasped, I never knew that sex felt so good. _Is he teasing me? He seems professional at this kind of stuff, but Emmett said he was a 110 year old virgin. After tonight, he is no longer a virgin. _I thought to myself. Chuckling to myself, Edward slowly lifted his head to look at me, his skin glowing from the moonlight.

"What are you laughing at? Is anything amusing here to you?" Edward asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all." I replied letting out another laugh.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are not telling the truth. Therefore, a punishment will be brought to you tonight. Right here. Right Now." He informed with a soft growl at the bottom of his throat. "Your punishment will be...you have to do a strip tease in front of me."

"This will be the best punishment I will ever have." I said as though it was sarcastic.

I walked to the middle on the room where the sofa used to be. Shaking my hips side to side, I heard Edward clapping his hand in the background. I slowly unbuttoned my jeans, and slid them down pushing my breasts to the front to emphasise the size of it. My blue g-string was bright which made Edward concentrate more closely. My panties dropped rapidly down my thigh, it stopped at my ankles then I heard Edward let out a small growl.

"Babe, you are damn sexy. Come over here." He said in a tone which made me love him more.

I obeyed and walked over to him slowly. I'm pretty sure that love is in the air right now. Here I stand completely naked looking at his gorgeous golden eyes. I sat peacefully on his lap; I looked down at his member then back to his eyes.

"Did you realize that I'm completely naked and you still have your clothes on?" I asked letting out a chuckle.

"Yes I realize that. I was wondering when you would find out. I wanna tell you something. You know if you were my homework…I would slam you on the table and do you all night long." He explained looking deep in my eyes with a crooked smile.

"Today, I shall be your homework." I insisted as I rip his shirt making his bare chest glow the gleaming dull room. I started to kiss him with passion as his hands cupped my breasts started pulling on my nipples. I moaned louder than usual. My hands were on his waist trying to pull his jeans down. I forgot to unbutton his jeans when trying to pull it down. He did it all by himself without my help. If I was still a human, I think I would be blushing right now.

There was only one thing between us that's stopping us from doing what we want. It's his BOXERS. I didn't dare to waste anytime, so I quickly pulled it down. I took a glimpse of his member wondering how big it was. I couldn't help but just stare at a big, dangling thing right in front of my face. I poked out my tongue to taste his member. Soon, his member was inside my mouth, only half, I could feel the enlargement which made me ponder. It was just too big for my mouth to handle. _After this action, I'm still not sure if he would kiss me again. Maybe I'm worrying too much but love took over at this moment, nothing mattered, just me and him, together forever._

"Oh Edward!" I moaned as I kept on sucking his member. Unexpectedly, yellow-golden liquid was squirted into my mouth and all over my face.

"I'm sor-"Edward said with a regret tone.

"Don't be don't be. Its fine…I don't think you want to kiss me anymore," I quickly interrupted. I had nothing to worry about. I just didn't want him to regret this exquisite night. Without delay he kissed me licking whatever was on my face.

He inserted his member into my core. He went slowly at first but the pace quickened as I moaned and panted. He thrust hard against me. Now I can feel him **in **me, it felt so well. No feeling could be compared to this one. My superstition at the beginning of the night seems to have faded. I can feel love…love from **him**, I should not have asked him if he loved me in the beginning…I knew he did but my mind was somewhere else. On the other hand, if I didn't ask him that question this wouldn't happen today. I was still thinking of the phrase he had said with his sweet, velvet voice, _if you were my homework then I would slam you on the table and do you all night long, _I felt closer to him. I have never seen this side to him, maybe because I have never experience this with him. This was definitely a night I will remember.

"Oh baby, tonight shall be a unique night," Edward gasped for air after that sentence.

"I'm sure it will be honey, my first night to acknowledge your love towards me," I informed him letting out a sexy growl.

My energy was decreasing and I was losing power, my arms are beginning to feel numb. I couldn't feel anything, I felt as if I was dead. His voice wasn't audible anymore, and he stopped thrusting against me. My visions were losing control._ What the hell is happening? I don't feel anything. I can't hear anything. And most of all, I can't see anything. _

It was making me ponder if this was the last night I will ever see my beautiful Edward. My one and only lover, forever and eternity. This sinister scene was not meant to happen, it was meant to be an exquisite night, just me and Edward. I just couldn't hold back the tears, not seeing Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and most of all EDWARD. I feel exhausted, tired and sleepy, but I didn't want to sleep at that moment, not with so much on my mind. I really had no choice.

1…2…3. My hand slipped and I suddenly dropped on the bed. _Was I dead?_

"Edward? Babe? Is that you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This is starting to give me the creeps. Cold sweat cascaded from my forehead, but that didn't matter at the moment.I have lost Edward once, I can't afford to lose him again. NO! NO! This can't be happening.

My eyes popped open like an egg just being cracked. I woke up too find myself lying naked in Edward's cool arms. My mouth dropped to see him fully dressed in his formal suit.

"Why are you dressed like that dear?" I asked with a surprised look.

"Honey, don't you remember we had an agreement? After we have done what we want then we go for a formal dinner. Don't you remember?" Edward replied with all these rhetorical questions. A disappointed smile struck his face.

"Yeah, I remember…its jus that when I first wake up, I don't know what's on my mind, because you were always on my mind to make me think of anything else." I said with a sleepy tone.

"It looks like you're still undressed. I got the shower ready for you. Come on, or else we will be late. I don't mean to rush you my Bella." He said with a very convincing and sexy tone.

He carried me into the bathroom as he walked off to choose a perfect outfit for today. I yawned continuously, so it was a dream after all. After an exquisite night, I have fallen asleep in my lover's arm. Soon, Carlisle and the others will be home. I better make the most out of today with Edward. I positioned myself in the shower and started to apply the shampoo in which Edward loved. I was still pondering about the night before, boy it was good. Until a knock arrived at the bathroom door rushing me out to get dress. I knew he had no time to spare.

"Hang on! I'm ready." I called out. Its time for me to make the most out of today. It will be a unique day, standing by my beloved Edward and spending some time at the meadow. Standing in the shower, I started to reminisce the past. When I was still human, still in school and having friends like Mike, Angela, Jessica, etc. Now, I'm a vampire, married to Edward and having fun with life. I still can't believe this is me. Every now and then I would write letters to Charlie, Renee and Phil. Why am I still thinking of these things? I just need to know they love me and I love them. That's what matters. I turned around and rotated the tap so it was closed. I stepped out of the shower, not much wet. I think I better hurry before he loses his temper.


End file.
